05.20.17
Session Outline The party will travel the six days to Elturel, to meet Ontharr Frume, and have the opportunity to impress him. Each party member will give the story of something interesting that happened to them on one day of the journey. Once the party arrives at Elturel, there's many paths to go down. Ontharr has a number of trials and travails, and there's plenty of gambling and other draws. The party has a day or two to hang around, should they want to. Ontharr's trials: *Archery Competition **The Archer has three shots to hit as high a score as possible. 20+ is bullseye, 16-19 first ring, 12-15 second ring, 8-11 third ring **Two consecutive bullseyes splits the arrow, imressing the crowd **Three rounds, but the winner of each round gets a point of inspiration of the next round **'Winner receives a Sniper's Bow, which Gives an additional 10 ft to normal range and 50 ft to disadvantaged range' *Drinking Contest **Consitution checks for each point, contested by Ontharr's lieutenants, Jack and Diane, they drink at Eel and Flagon Tavern **Jack and Diane both have +4 to Con **Each drinker begins with 5 points of sobriety, Diane has 4 **Overall loser of each round loses one point of adjustment to Con **'Winner Receives Strong Wineskin. Wine stored at least 3 days in the skin imparts 1d4-1 HP gain, and +1 to charisma, but -3 to perception for 12 hours afterwards. The skin holds 3 doses per fill, but cannot be refilled unless empty' *Cards Game **Can only be won by using the gambler's deck, and then a fistfight breaks out if the players detect the cheating deck. **Betting occurs round by round, money is lost and won. **Player and I will negotiate the terms of rolls based on RP **'Winner receives Gambler's Reputation. Gambler's across the Sword Coast will hear of your prowess and be willing to help you find games, and share knowledge.' *Forehead Poker **Only with someone with a deck of cards **Simple Indian Poker, first to win 3 rounds **'Winner receives Excessive Insight. Once per long rest, automatically pass a test for background information' *Obstacle Course **Climbign Wall (2 athletics checks) **Trapeze (acrobatics) **Lift gates (3 strength checks) **Puzzle lock (wisdom) **Slide into oatmeal to find marble (consitution) **'Winner receives Killer Kicks. While wearing, AC drops by 1 but jumping increases by 50%' *Boat Race **Paddling down the river, dex, intelligence, and strength checks **Fight the shrieking eels? **'Winner receives Captain's Intuition. Proficiency in checks to handle boats (not ships)' *High Diving from Malden's Leap **Consitution Checks, then agility check (acrobatics) for safe entry. **3 Jumps required, 5m, 10m, and 20m **'Winner receives Speedo'nt. While wearing in place of Armor, gives AC11 but double speed in water, as well as advantage to stealth while swimming.' *Pants on Dance Off **Party members must actually dance to succeed, plus charisma check **'Winner receives. Life of the Party. This Pookah Shell Necklace gives +1 to charisma in social gatherings, +2 when checks involve a romantic interest to/from the character. '